


Smooth Criminal

by otayuri_oh_nice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, daddybek, porn with a small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuri_oh_nice/pseuds/otayuri_oh_nice
Summary: When Officers Plisetsky and Nikiforov are called to a bar fight, Yuri is not even surprised to find the instigator of the entire thing being none other than Otabek Altin, a known gang member with an outstanding track record. Waiting until the station clears out feels like a waste of time until he can take Otabek for a one-on-one 'conversation', if you ask Yuri.Spanish (on Wattpad)





	Smooth Criminal

"Car 816, please take direct root to _La Barca_ for a 17-29," a female voice said through the police radio— _bar fight_. While Yuri started to slow down before turning the car around, Officer Nikiforov, his fucking annoying partner for at least three more weeks, reached for the radio and answered the call letting headquarters know they understood and were on their way.

 _La Barca_ was one of those filthy, run down bars at the edge between their assigned neighborhood and the ‘bad side of town’, the extremely uncreative way of the locals to call the neighborhood with the highest gang activity out of all of them. Bar fights at _La Barca_ were almost a nightly occurrence and felt like just more boring routine work including having to deal with annoying, usually drunk off their asses, dickfaces that looked for a fight because they were bored and had nothing better to do. If Yuri had known this job would include mostly this, he would’ve chosen a different one, not that he had much of a say in this.

Heads turned as Yuri and Victor entered the bar, the fight continuing regardless, the spectators caught between wanting to stare at them and watching some guy destroy another assholes face. It took Yuri three seconds flat to recognize the guy on top, his telltale undercut and studded leather jacket with the ‘Agape Angels’ logo stitched onto the back and a strip of leopard print running around the collar—Otabek Altin, because who else could it possibly have been.

Everyone at their station was very much familiar with the guy and his track record, a thick heavy folder filled with all kinds of felonies. Beating in some assholes face was probably the most harmless out of all of them, almost boring even, lacking his usual creativity. Looking around Yuri was surprised that he couldn’t spot JJ anywhere since they were usually attached at the hip or some shit.

“All right gentlemen, that’s enough,” Victor announced a moment later while Yuri just rolled his eyes. While Victor tried to push back the spectators and keep an eye on the guy with the definitely smashed nose and missing teeth, Yuri yanked Altin off of the guy using probably just that little bit more force than really necessary, though with guys like him a little more force and harsh treatment was usually the exactly right amount.

While the ambulance was on its way to pick up the other dude, Yuri and Victor tried to gather some info on what exactly happened. It didn’t take much to confirm what Yuri suspected all along: Altin was the perpetrator out of the two, of course. As the paramedics carried the beat up dude into the ambulance, Yuri and Victor escorted Altin toward their car.

Yuri wasn’t surprised in any way by the fact that Altin didn’t say a single word during the ride to the station, and then only spoke a couple of words before he was led into the holding cell where he would spend the night until someone else would decide what to do with him. As per usual Yuri dumped the paper work on Victor since he couldn’t be bothered with it and went to return the car keys instead.

An hour later Victor announced his departure, his shift over while Yuri’s night one was only starting. Why he’d decided to take a night shift in addition to his patrol one was beyond him but there was no backing out of it now. Soon the station cleared out until only a handful of people were left, the woman sitting behind the front desk, some cleaning personnel and maybe two other officers besides Yuri, pretty standard. Two of their cars were out on the street but, unless they’d pick up someone along the way, they probably wouldn’t show up again for a good few hours.

Once Yuri was sure no one was even as much as within earshot of the holding cell, and the office rooms down the hallway, he went to get the right keys. Stepping into the room Yuri found Otabek sitting on the metal bench with one leg propped onto it and his back resting against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his fingerless gloves gone. If he didn’t know better he’d think he was asleep.

“Let’s have a little chat, Altin,” Yuri said, his voice echoing off of the walls and back into the mostly empty room. Tonight Otabek was the only one in the cell, something that happened rather rarely. Wordlessly Otabek got up and walked toward Yuri who held open the door and then led him toward the office furthest away from everyone else in the building.

Something like a strangled yelp escaped Yuri as his back hit the wall, a hand on the back of his head so he wouldn’t actually get hurt and Otabek’s face suddenly right in front of his. Luckily he’d managed to close the door in time so the chances that anyone heard anything besides the door being shut a little too forcefully were slim to none.

"One of these days you'll blow my cover with your behavior," Yuri scolded, trying to sound like he actually worried about it though looking at the spark in Otabek's eyes it was truly the last thing on his mind. Besides, the sooner anyone would catch wind of this, the sooner he could stop playing cop. The first few months had been exciting but by now Yuri was ready to return to the streets and raking havoc with Otabek.

"What can I say you simply look too good in that uniform," Otabek said leaning in closer, their chests flush against each other, and closed the last bit of distance between them with a kiss, rough and bruising, a taint of something wild and dangerous, forbidden yet so alluring Yuri wouldn’t be able to say no even if he wanted.

Once they broke apart to catch their breath Otabek moved his mouth onto Yuri’s neck, kissing and lightly sucking, biting, though not enough to leave a mark. There weren't many things Yuri didn't let Otabek do to him, but marks in visible places were one of the select few hard no's. It wasn't that Yuri didn't like it, quite the opposite really, he loved showing off that he’d been claimed by Otabek like some kind of badge of honor, but if his cover was supposed to stay intact it was a no-go. Victor was bound to ask questions, nosy fucking bastard.

With purposeful fingers Otabek started to unbutton Yuri’s shirt almost painfully slowly, his eyes meeting Yuri’s with that lustful look in them like Otabek was ready to ravage him and Yuri was much too willing to let him. Usually when Otabek would let loose after a break of few days it would end with Yuri being too wrecked to even mutter his own name, much less be able to complete his night shift, his body aching deliciously as reminder of Otabek, but fuck, Yuri didn’t care, craved this way too much to decline, to tell him to go easy. He didn’t want him to go easy, never.

"You've been a bad kitten," Otabek said, his voice low, his hands pushing Yuri’s shirt off of his shoulders and letting it fall onto the floor in a pool of blue, "treating me so harshly earlier."

"It had to look believable so the geezer won't suspect a thing," Yuri explained trying to keep his voice even as Otabek ran his tongue down his neck, across his chest and finally latched on to one of his nipples, teasing it with his tongue and lightly biting it. Yuri used to think that he would be the one to get them killed, but right now he swore it’d be the other way around. “Also did you really have to wear _my_ jacket?”

"You know what I want to hear," Otabek said ignoring his question. It wasn’t like Yuri actually minded but it only made Otabek so much more distracting. Yuri ran his fingers along the leopard collar, it looked a bit shit since he’d sewn it on there himself, but he didn’t care. Right now it served as unspoken way for Otabek to show to whom he belonged and vice versa. Determined Yuri pushed the jacked off of Otabek deciding that he wore too many clothes for his liking and it’d be a shame if he was the only naked one.

This was a bad idea, the worst place for this Yuri could think of, but he couldn’t help himself. How could he stay away, concentrate on basically anything with Otabek in the same building as him?

"I'm sorry," Yuri finally said knowing full well that it wasn’t quite what he was requested to say.

"I'm sorry, _who_?"

"I'm sorry, _daddy_ ," Yuri practically whined as he felt Otabek's palm against his clothed erection, the police slacks not doing shit to hide it or to tone down the feeling of his hand. Feeling needy Yuri bucked against Otabek’s hand craving friction, for him to touch him more, the fire of need-want-lust ignited within him blazing hot, every last fuck he had left if someone might hear them, or walk in on them, evaporating from his mind.

Honestly who gave a shit if someone might find him get fucked by Otabek, if anything they should be jealous. So what if he could go to jail for it or something, if anything that only made it more exciting, the threat of being caught, the taste of the forbidden and dangerous.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, kitten," he growled against Yuri's neck, the sound shooting through Yuri like an electric shock only making him more turned on at the prospect of where this would lead. "Maybe you should show me just how sorry you are?" At that Yuri could only nod dumbly

Yuri didn’t need more coaxing than that. Quickly he pulled Otabek back into a kiss while his hands worked their way down to his belt struggling just a moment to unbuckle it, the button and zip quickly following. Grabbing Otabek’s shoulders Yuri exchanged their places and then sank down onto his knees while Otabek leaned against the wall. Yuri ran his tongue across his lips as he pulled out Otabek’s cock, thick and hard, glistening with pre-cum, a testament to the fact that Yuri had the same effect on Otabek as he did on Yuri.

Hungrily Yuri ran his tongue up along the vain running down the underside of Otabek’s dick and then circled his head and slit licking off every last bit of his slightly bitter precum, an acquired taste, one of his favorites. Yuri only felt so much more encouraged as Otabek tangled his hand into his hair, his other one pulling out this hair tie, his locks falling across his bare back. Some sort of growl escaped Otabek as Yuri took his cock into his mouth slowly taking in more and more of him until it seemed like he couldn’t go any further but Yuri hadn’t worked his ass off for this to give a half-assed performance. Instead he opened up his throat and swallowed down all of Otabek controlling his gag reflex to the best of his abilities while tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

Having Otabek fuck his mouth really shouldn’t feel this good, giving up control like that, letting him go as fast and deep as he wanted, but fuck did Yuri love it nonetheless, watching that pleasure painted expression on Otabek’s face mixed with something that looked like satisfaction and maybe a little bit like pride. Normally Yuri wasn’t one to please others, to follow orders without a fight, yet following every command Otabek gave him was so easy, almost natural, even if technically Yuri was his superior both inside and outside these walls.

There were many things about Otabek that Yuri loved, yet seeing the face and listening to the sounds he made when he came belonged to his favorites leaving his own cock straining painfully and aching to be touched, to receive any sort of attention but Yuri knew that trying to hurry up Otabek wouldn’t get him anywhere. He used to try but not anymore. He learned his lesson along the way. Being good was more rewarding when they played.

"That's my good kitten," Otabek said after he came down enough, his hand lightly caressing Yuri's cheek. Yuri slowly got back up from his knees and kissed Otabek. "But I'm still not quite convinced. Maybe you should receive a little punishment after all just so you’ll know better next time," he mused and looked at Yuri with that mischievous fire in his eyes that made Yuri endlessly weak every time. Whatever Otabek had in mind, Yuri would give it to him or take it without a moment of hesitation.

As though reading his mind, Otabek steered him toward the desk and pushed him down onto it, Yuri hissing as his chest and cheek made contact with the cold wood trying his best not to flinch away. Otabek unbuckled his pants and then nearly ripped them down Yuri's legs, his rough calloused fingers running them back up along the inside impossibly slowly, the desire and arousal shooting through Yuri and hitting him like a bullet rain.

"Don't tease me, daddy," he said on the brink of pleading, not quite ready to give Otabek that satisfaction. His words were met with a slap across his left ass cheek, the sound much louder than it was painful, barely a sting really, warm up and nothing more, not yet.

"You've been a bad kitten so you don't get a say in what I do or don't do," Otabek said, his hand running across his now slightly more sensitive skin. A second slap followed a moment later on the other cheek a little harder this time. "How about you count to six for me, kitten, can you do that?"

"Yes, daddy," Yuri said, his voice weaker than he wanted it to be but he didn't even care anymore. It'd been more than a week since they last got to play like this and three days since he'd been allowed to get off leaving him extra needy and starved for any sort of attention Otabek was willing to give him. Besides Otabek knew exactly how much Yuri was into spanking, that pleasure coated pain and sting that came with it.

The first slap was easy, almost the same as the previous one. Just like he was asked to Yuri counted along with every slap. Each one slowly got harder and harder alternating between his cheeks, never hitting the exact same spot twice. By the time they reached six Yuri's voice was pitched high and his skin feeling like it was on fire in the best way possible. Yuri could only imagine how red it must’ve been.

"My beautiful Yura, I believe you now," Otabek said and kissed the back of his neck gently, a harsh contrast to the spanking he'd received. Yuri nearly started to purr at the contact, Otabek's lips tracing kisses along his shoulders and upper back. "Maybe you should get a reward after all simply because you're such a good kitten and your ass looks so pretty and red for me. What would you like?"

"Daddy," he said hoping that would be enough, the neediness and lust in his voice evident and unmistakable.

"You have to tell me, kitten, otherwise I can't give you want you want."

"Fuck me, daddy." He was pleading, desperate and starved, the need to feel Otabek inside of him almost overwhelming. “ _Please_!”

"Good kitten, that wasn't so hard, was it?" With his hand Otabek lightly turned his head around far enough so he could place a kiss on his lips, his cheek and temple, small gestures of affection and care, soft and gentle, all the things both of them would deny being out on the streets. The only times they were ever like this was with each other, a privilege Yuri enjoyed more than he would willingly admit to anyone.

"Right front pocket," Yuri managed to say. Victor had confiscated the packet of lube Otabek had hidden away in one of his jacket pockets and Yuri had snatched it up and hidden in his pants without the geezer even realizing it.

Having Otabek stretch him open languidly like it was the best thing in life, a gift he wasn't willing to unwrap too quickly as to not ruins the surprise waiting inside, it was a close contested to being Yuri's favorite thing of all. The feeling of his rough thick fingers working into him, the thrusts and scissoring once he had two inside the perfect speed and amount, the way he skillfully hit his prostate and kissed along his spine as Yuri responded with a moan or a gasp, a combination of both. It was bliss, a gift, a reward, everything Yuri wanted as he slowly lost his mind, the will to please to get more only growing.

"Daddy," he moaned breathlessly as Otabek hit is prostate once more, three of his fingers working him with ease, the stretch a beautiful mixture of pleasure with the faintest hint of a burn, the brilliant kind of pain, the one Yuri craved like some kind of drug only Otabek could give him.

“Can you come just from my fingers working you, kitten?” Otabek asked, a question they both knew the answer was yes to. Yuri could and he would even though he didn’t want to. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Otabek’s cock inside of him yet the words didn’t seem to want to come out of him. Instead he only moaned and panted as Otabek hit his spot again and again, Yuri’s cock leaking still untouched and painful, until his muscles constricted and he silently cried out, his mouth open wide and back arched.

After not coming for three days Yuri felt like he was dying and ascending into higher plains while simultaneously not being satiated at all. Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness he registered that Otabek pulled out his fingers leaving him feeling empty and a second away from whining, pleading all over again, if only he could stop panting so hard.

Otabek ran his hands over Yuri's back and shoulders, along his sides and over his arms, his fingers barely touching him light as feathers. Holding Yuri by his upper arms Otabek pulled him off of the desk and turned him around and into a breathless kiss, Yuri's mind swimming, his legs barely able to keep him standing. After a moment he pulled away again and hoisted Yuri onto the desk pushing him down onto his back. Instinctively Yuri spread his legs further apart and pulled up his knees, Otabek's palms holding them down resting on the backs of his thighs. Some distant part of Yuri registered that at some point Otabek had lost his shirt.

Just as Yuri was finally calming down enough that he could mutter a word and properly control his limbs he moved his hands to the edge of the desk holding on to it with a white-knuckle grip so he wouldn't move around. Otabek leaned down to pull him into another kiss, light and almost sweet, and push into him. Yuri moaned out against Otabek's lips at the sudden feeling of fullness, the single harsh thrust catching him by surprise, the feeling of Otabek's hot skin against the still sensitive skin across his ass from spanking once Otabek was fully inside of him.

"You're such a good kitten for me, Yura, taking all of me so beautifully," Otabek mused while Yuri moaned out at those words alone, moaning even louder as Otabek started to move, slow and deep at first before he switched to an almost punishing pace, rough, harsh and raw, and so fucking _good_.

There were many things that brought Yuri satisfaction like watching a good fight, the sound of a gun going off, some proper spanking, or successfully taking something from a store he didn’t pay for, yet this was a completely different kind of it. This was madness drenched in pleasure, the highway straight to insanity and back, every second better than the one before it, the feeling of Otabek inside of him like his favorite drug, the best one there was and could ever be filling him out just right, the mind blowing effect only so much more intensified when Otabek looked at him with those gorgeous eyes of his sparkling with arousal and ecstasy, pupils blown wide and hungry, the type of hunger Yuri knew only he could satisfy the way Otabek liked it best.

As much as they were known as chaos personified, nothing in life felt more peaceful than when they were together regardless of what they did. Nothing brought either quite as much pleasure as each others company, the sex something Yuri couldn’t even have ever imagined to feel this good no matter how much he tried until he met Otabek.

When Yuri came the second time with Otabek’s name lingering on his lips, his back arched off of the desk, his head thrown back and Otabek buried deep inside of him filling him with his own release, he was convinced nothing could be better than this. Everything about his day had sucked until that call, until he decided to break the rules and risk getting caught because he needed to get fucked. Otabek had delivered even better than expected and Yuri was sure it would take him hours to get back down again from whatever cloud he’d been shot onto.

How the fuck no one had heard them, hadn’t come around to check what was going on was a miracle Yuri was thankful for because right then he didn’t feel like dealing with anything. All he wanted was to cling on to Otabek in the afterglow, feel his strong arms around him, and just _be_ , nothing more and nothing less.

But all good things had to come to an end. Sooner rather than later someone would check on the holding cell and most definitely notice the missing criminal that should be inside but wasn’t, as well as the officer MIA from his night shift.

"You really should stop getting into fights just to see me," Yuri said while he was putting his shirt back on and trying his best to concentrate on buttoning it right. Who could blame him for being distracted if Otabek still stood there without his shirt on looking like sin on legs?

"You like it when I get my hands dirty."

"I like it when you do a lot of things." Yuri cocked his eyebrow to underline his words while Otabek just lightly shook his head with that small smile lingering on his lips, the one Yuri liked so much and only he ever got to see. “Have you recently made a habit out of wearing my jacket? Don’t think I don’t recognize it, _daddy_.”

“I was just keeping it warm for you,” Otabek said and stepped in front of him pulling him into a quick kiss, the jacket in question hanging from his right hand. “But it’s time for you to put it back on.” As he spoke he raised the jacket behind Yuri and put it around his shoulders, a fond and almost relieved expression in his eyes that made Yuri wonder what he meant because he couldn’t possibly mean what Yuri thought.

"What?"

"Yakov said its time for you to come home. Someone else is taking over your job while you’re free to come back to my side. That's why I'm here."

"Let me get this straight, you felt the need to beat the shit out of some random asshole just so you could get arrested and tell me this?" Otabek was fucking ridiculous. And here people dared called Yuri the extra one.

Instead of answering Otabek kissed him again, a form of answering in itself really, a more pleasant one than words could be. Yuri wanted to just remain there and kiss Otabek until they couldn’t stand anymore, but he still wasn’t quite sure if this was actually happening, if he meant what he said.

"And you're serious about this?” Yuri asked once again, the idea too good to be true. Undercover work was good and well but fuck was Yuri done with this, fed up with trying to pretend to follow the rules and laws like he cared, which he didn’t. As he spoke he put on the jacket properly relishing the familiar feeling of leather and the weight of it, the ridiculousness of wearing it over his police uniform. “I finally get to fuck shit up again instead of pretending to guard shit?"

"Exactly."

"I fucking love you, Beka," Yuri said and kissed him again, hard, happy and relieved.

"Our kingdom is waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> That summary sounds like the description of some cheap porn, doesn't it, or am I imagining things? hah Anyway, I wanted to just write some smut yet somehow some plot decided to sneak in. Ah well, whatever. Also that police code was made up since I couldn't find anything on that online that would've given me a better answer. 
> 
> So any thoughts? I greatly appreciate every comment and kudos you guys leave me. It truly helps me stay motivated and write more stories, make them better each time. :)


End file.
